Loves Pull
by abbey123
Summary: Sadie loves Troy. Troy has a secret. Bella and Alice know the secret and they plan to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Loves pull

I do not own Twilight

Bella and Edward had been at the park all day with Edward's new brother Troy. The rest of the famly would meet them later to go on some rides. Bella liked Troy. He was nice but he was diffrent. She got a wierd felling sometimes around him. Troy had been found by Edward one day when he was hunting. Troy was lost and needed help and Edward was there for him. Anyway that is the forword now the story.

Troys p.o.v

**So now this is what a amusment park looks like it had been a week since I joined this ****"family". They all were nice, Edward ,Emmett ,Rosalie, Jasper ,Alice ,Carlisle ,and Esme. They were my family now. **

**But one thing was diffrent than the other familys I had been in, and thet was Bella! Never had a,as far as i know, vampire fell in love with a human. The day after Edward found me and everyone knew I was going to stay and go to school with them Edward pulled me aside and said I was going to met his girlfrind at school. I though there must be more of us around . I was happy to met her.**

**When we got to school this human came up and started to hug Edward! Man, I thought this girl is going to get it. But then I saw Edward hugging her back. Now my brain hurt! "Bella this is Troy,Troy this is my Bella", Edward said. Wait MY Bella! This is Edwards girlfrind. Bella looked at me and said ,"It "s nice to met you Troy"."You to" is all i could get out. Just then Emmett came over "Are you ready for class Bella? "He said.Wait the faimily knows and is ok with it ! Bella said "Yeah, thanks for waiting for me Emmett. Bye Edward, Troy!" "Bye Bella"said Edward. That is how I met Bella. I knew some of the familys that I stayed with before were wierd but this one took the prize!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy's pov**

I do not own twilight

**I looked at Bella and Edward they were in love that was for sure. Just then eveyone showed up . Emmett said, "Do you two need to get a room or are we going to ride some rides."**

**Edward glared at him and Bella started to blush. We decided to ride some simple rides first. There was alot of teenagers there so we did not want to get too crazy.**

**We walked around for a good two hours.Untill we came to a ride everyone wanted to go on- but me.**

**Edward's pov**

The Tunnel of Love everyone was excited but Troy. Emmett, Jasper, and I had to push Troy into the swan next to a girl who didn't look to happy about being in a oversized bird either. The rest of us took our seats and enjoyed the ride. Me and Bella were already kissing when we heard a shriek and a splash.

**Troy's pov**

After I was forced to sit in an ugly duck and after calling it an ugly duckling, I noticed the girl sitting next to me. She looked about 16 and had long silvery, white, blonde hair. Her blue eyes matched the color of the clear water. She was beautiful. Their was only one thing wrong with her- she was human. When I looked at her our eyes meet, then quickly turned back away. I kept thinking that I should say somthing first.You know be the big... "Hi," I heard her say. Dang she got to it first! Say something, Troy. "You know could say something?" Oh man now what? "Hey, my name is Troy."" Sadie" Very fitting for her I thought.

We sat in the bird a little longer both wanting to talk but not knowing what to say."Are you here with friends?" I asked after a little bit. "Yeah",she said. "You?" she asked. "Family," I replied. " So how come you're boyfriend didn't ride with you?" I just wanted to see if she even had a boyfriend. " He couldn't" She replied looking down. Great, she had a boyfriend not that I cared or anything. I mean whats another human. I couldn't have dated her she was human. " What was so important that he couldn't ride with you?" That was the only question on my mind and about two hundred other ones. " He couldn't ride" she said, " Because I don't have one." Really, Troy get it out of youre head SHES HUMAN! "And you're girlfriend" She seemed as interested in me as I was in her. I just looked at her and shook my head from side to side. She leaned over the big wing of the swan to get a better look at the water fall coming up. " Beautiful isn't it?" she asked me. And before I knew what happened she had fallen over into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Troys pov

_I do not own Twilight But i can dream_

I knew humans were trouble. I should have stayed away from her.Bad luck humans bring me. Ecspecially girl humans. I couldn't help _it_ with her ,before I could detain myself. Now after I saved her I knew she expected something out of me. I was soaking wet with a human clinging to my neck crying and thanking me and to top it all off Edward, Jasper. Emmett, and Carlise were laughing at me and the girls talking about how brave I was. " Really, I didn't do that much. I just pulled you out of the water after you pulled me in first." I muttered under my breath.

She clinged tighter. "Okay, lets get off me now shall we?" If she was going to be clinging on to me I wanted to see her precious face. It was almost angelic, the way she buried her face in my shirt and then held me tighter. " How about I take you home" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded. Bella and Alice cut in, " Oh no she can come to the house first to get cleaned up" All the girls nodding yes and the guy agreeing with there girlfrinds left me with know choice but to say"do you want to". The wet girl in my arms said"yes I would like not to have to explan why i'm wet _and_ a guy I just meet and my parents don't know is droping me off at home.

Than out of no where three girls ran up to me "oh my god are you ok Sadie?" said the smallest was the first to talk "yes" said Sadie"oh this is Troy "she said looking up at me "he saved me Troy this is Jessica,Tiffany ,and Shaylee." It is nice to met you all" I said "are you ready to go Sadie" I asked. "yeah" Her frinds gave her a look but none of them said a word."Bye guys"Sadie said as we turned to leave

"Can you walk or do I still have to carry you?" Sadie looked like she had forgot I was carrying her and said "oh i'm so sorry"and turned to hop out of my arms but tripped over her own feet I caught her before she landed on her face.Man I thought this girl is accident prone. Edward hearing my thoughts started to laugh. Bella looked at him and smiled.

Than my brain started to work. What if I was meant to save Sadie. w w What if... No I told myself don't think like that she could hurt You not physically but still it would hurt. We were in the car when I came back from thought."Troy are you ok ?" Bella asked. Then I saw Edward looking at me hard as it he was trying to tell me some thing."What" I asked "I will tell you later Troy" Edward said.

Than he looked at Sadie for the first time " Where do you live Sadie" Um I just moved to a town called Forks do u know where that is ?"Sadie answered."Yes we know where that is we live in that town to"Bella said then added"oh by the way I'm Bella and that is My boyfriend Edward" It is nice to meet you both of you" Sadie said.

For the next hour we all talked school and what it was going to be like . We found out I had most of my class with her but she had some with Bella and Edward too. Just thinking she would be in the same class room made me happy about school.But there would be other boys there WAIT what am I thinking she was a human a really really cute human but a human."so Sadie " I asked "what do u thank about your new home so far" I love it "

_**Thanks to my sister for helping me and my mom that let me keep my labtop so I could finish this chapter**_

_**What do u guys thank TELL ME THE TRUTH**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys if you don't know this is my first fanfic. My sister has helped alot. So this is to say thanks to her: **Tiffany you rock !**

Anyway thanks for reading my story so far. But if I do not get it updated as soon as you like, I'm sorry my sister plays a lot of basketball and I'm her #1 fan.Can you say "GO PREDATORS" #13 rocks

I do not own Twilight but in my dreams I do.

Sadie's pov

We pulled into the driveway of one the prettiest houses I have ever seen. The house was alittle out of town, surrounded by the most beautiful forest I had ever seen. " Welcome home," Bella said looking at Troy and Edward. "Where do you live Bella?" I asked "In town on a very quiet street with My Dad which I can't wait for you to meet sometime soon." she answered "Cool we will have to hang out some time," I said. I liked Bella. She was nice. We could be friends. We were now in the house and it was as beautiful inside as it was on the outside.

Edward's pov

Sadie loved our house it was in her mind. She also had feelings for Troy, just like he had for her. Although he would not listen to them. I did not know why he wouldn't, all I knew is that I had to talk to him.

Everyone was home now. "It is a very beautiful house." Sadie said to Esme "Thank you". Alice was at Sadie's side now "Come on lets get you cleaned up. Coming Bella?" "Right behind you." Bella said and they all walked up the stairs together.

Bella's pov

Alice and I got to work on Sadie. Well mostly Alice but I still helped. Sadie was cool. We all talked and had a great time and I thought it would be nice if Alice and Sadie spent the night. Alice could not sleep but the point of a sleep over is to stay up. We could do each others make-up, hair, and paint our nails. We would have a blast sharing secrets and dancing around funky in our pjs. While Sadie was getting dressed I asked Alice what she thought of my idea and she loved it. It was around 8:00 pm so Alice and I decided to go ahead and put on our pjs. I had to borrow some of Alice's but they still fit.

When Sadie came out she stopped and looked at us with a funny look on her face. "What are you guys doing?" she asked "Having a party!" Alice and I said togather. This was going to be fun. " Sadie do you want to stay the night at my house with Alice and me?" I asked. " I will have to call my Mom and see if I can." She said.

Sadie's mom said she could and after I talked to my Dad we were ready to go to my house.

Troy's pov

Three very loud girls came down from upstairs. Sadie looked like she could bust from happiness. Bella and Alice did too. "Whats up?" I asked. "We are going to stay at Bella's tonight!" came the answer. "What?" asked Edward. "Sadie and I are going to stay at Bella's house tonight." Alice said slowly.

Sadie looked very pretty in the Pj's she had borrowed from Alice. Stop what you are thinking Troy I told myself. Edward and Bella said goodbye and the girls left. It was weird how I kind of missed Sadie but the thought soon left my mind. I looked up to see Edward looking at me. "It is ok to like her you know." he said. "I'm starting to think that " I said. Edward just smiled at me "We'll get you through this." Edward said.

What do you guys think I'm sorry it is short But next chapter will be the sleep over xoxo Abbey_ aka _Jessica and Tiffany

_**P.s number 13 is not bad luck **_


	5. NOT a update

**NOT a update**

I am sorry to tell you this but I will not be able to update for a little bit.

My sister droped my labtop and I had to send it away .cry cry It will be back soon like in a week or two. Sorry

Abbey


	6. Chapter 5

_Ok here is the chapter on the sleepover. Here we go and by the way I don't own Twilight though it rocks so much you probably think I do! Words of wisdom **"before you critisize someone walk a mile in there shoes that way you are a mile away and you have there shoes"**lol I love that! Oh and by the way I'm only 15 and the girl who is writing too is 13 so don't get mad if its not the best! KK! Oh yeah this is in 3rd person._

**_The Truth_**

Sadie, Alice, and Bella were all crowded around the TV watching _The Notebook_. They were all crying, but of course Alice. As soon as the movie came to the end Bella quickly popped it out and but it back in its case. They had earlier made the mistake of giving Sadie some Mt. Dew and she had been giggling the whole time during the movie.

She now was running around the room singing, " I'm bubbly, oh yeah bubbly. So bubbly that I taste like tooth patse!" Bella and Alice gave each other a look as if to say I'll get the rope to tie her down. Bella explained that she had to be quiet or her dad would get mad. " Okay, I'll be quieter," she told Bella with a giggle.

After about two hours of giggling and doing makeovers they decided they would make each other look like different things. First Bella and Sadie made Alice look like a China Doll. With great big circles on her cheeks and her lips blood red Alice got up to ask what Bella wanted to be made into, she replied that she wanted to look like a Egyption princess. So after they had put eyeliner on really heavy they were done.

Then it was Sadies turn, she had hypered down a little but not much. " Okay Sadie your turn." Bella annunced as she was getting up. " What do you want to be made into", they asked. She thought about it for a while and then she bellowed loudly that she wanted to be made into a vampire. Bella and Alice looked at each other and giggled.(AN. I no it is a little bit ooc for Bella but it would be fun!)

"What?" Sadie was now confused. Alice went to the bathroom to "brush" her teeth. "Oh nothing, I just made a funny face" Bella lied. Sadie shook her head and gave a giggle. Confused and feeling a llittle lost She got to her feet , "I think I'm going to go sit outside for awhile". Bella agreed fresh air would do them some good.

So here they were all feeling like idiots sitting on the side walk when Edward and Troy came along. " Hey girls, Troy said, " Wanna go somewhere, the carnivals in town." They started to get up when Edward said, " Bella um... Are you doing something different with your makeup?" Bella let out a little gasp and ran upstairs, Alice had washed hers off when she went the bathroom.

They had all started to walk to the end of the road when Alice turned pale(and thats kinda hard when you are a vampire). Bella stayed behid to try to understand why she did this. "Alice you OK?" She asked looking kind of frightned herself. Alice just kind of shrugged it off looking up in front. "Bella where is Sadie, Troy?"

Bella shruged her shoulders up and down, "They were toghether, that's all I know." "We have to find them." And with that remark made she ran to the fron of their small group screaming their names. Bella ran up behind her confused. "Alice tell me now what is wrong." Alice looked around and then pulled her behind a bush. "Troy is a...he's a... vampire." Bella kind of chuckled." Yeah Alice, I know." "No, Bella he's not just a vampire he's a... how do I say it... a Killer.

Bella let out a overdramatic gasp. "You don't say a vampire, a killer." Alice got a concered look on her face. "No Bella, a Killer is what we call a Vampire and a Werewolf." Bella actually gasped now, " But...but...werewolfs are swearn enimes. He can't be." Alice shook her head and said , " I don't want to believe it but in my vision he was howling at the moon and Sadie was in his arms, ...Dead,"

Bella and Alice had talked about it and decieded not to tell anyone." If they knew, they would turn Troy in and Sadie would be heartbroken and know what they really were." They had a plan though. Oh did they ever have a plan. if their was ever a moment to have a evil laugh it was right now.

I no it is short but R&R or i will get you mwhahahaha Soory about the S/G/P ok Review


	7. sorry

Hi everybody

im sorry i have not updated yet but i will

Plz tell what u think of the story and if u have any ideas!!!

Thanks

Abbey


End file.
